


a normal day at yumenosaki's marine life club

by marino



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Drowning, Pictures, Shapeshifting, fish on fish death, improper use of rocks, it mentions undead and kuro too, mentions of heterosexuals, nightmarish fish bodies, thaTS rihgt.. . . we were fancy enough to add PICTURES
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 04:54:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7999315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marino/pseuds/marino
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>if two fish were in a tank and one killed the other with a rock would that be fucked up or what</p>
            </blockquote>





	a normal day at yumenosaki's marine life club

**Author's Note:**

> im so sorry
> 
> original idea goes to twitter user @kazumlsu! both him and other twitter user @KiyomitsuKashuu wrote this with me
> 
> any bad grammar/spelling is on purpose, @KiyomitsuKashuu made the animorphs pictures and i made the other two

It was a chill day at yumenosaki academy. The marine life club were enjoying themselves and going about with their normal club activities. The largest fishtank they owned was beginign to look foggy, so Kanata and Souma, the only members in the room at the time, thought it would be a great idea to clean it.

“I cant wait to redecorate!!” kanata exclaimed, holding his limited edition Spongebob Pineapple House For FIsh “I have so many cool  things to add to the tank!!”

Souma nodded. He didnt hear what Kanata was saying because he was busy getting the tank cleaning materials.

they spent a good 45 minutes making sure the tank was in Tip Top SHnhape. It was beautiful and the water was as clear as crystals.

“Souma, have i showed you my Cool New Trick?” kanata asked while gently touching the water.

SOuman widened his eyes in curiosity “you havent yet. show me what you can do buchou”

with a snap snap of kanat’as olong fingers, he and the souma were animorphing into fish. it was a strange sensation to feel your body shrink and grow scaly, with all thats left of their humanly forms being their arms. Full Length Human Arms On Their Tiny Fish Bodies. these are the Things From Nightmares Folks.

while this was happening, kaoru, the club’s very own heterosexual, walked in and witnessed these horrific transformations.

“what the fuck” kaoru whispered  to himself.

upon their completed transformations, they found themselves in the recently cleaned tank, complete with various plants and rocks and the Spongebob Pineapple house.

“buchou we need cooler decorations in the fish tank. we need something longer, like swords,” souma said softly with his fish lips. he felt the plants and rocks and Singular Spongebob Pineapple House were quite tasteless. a couple of swords would surely spice things up a bit.

Kanata reached for the Biggest HROck (also known as _the big rocc™_ ) he could find with his human fish hands. no one insulted his Spongebob Pineapple House, his most prized possession. _if two fish were in a tank_ , kanata thought, looking at the rock adn then back at souma, _and one killed the other with a rock how fucked up would that be?_

_ _

“You Fucking Fool. You Absolute Goddamn Buffoon I Am Going To Kill You,” kanata spoke before pelting the giant ass rock at souma, hitting him righti n the fucking forehead. a Goddamn K.O.

Souma realized these moments will be his last, and he needed to form a will Fucking Quickly, “I never thought it’d end like this. I Always Thought I’d Die A Warrior's Death. That I'd Be Killed By An Enemy's Sword. That I’d Slowly Bleed Out And Die After Being Impaled. But I was Killed by A Rock. Tragic, honestly. Before I leave the earthly realm, I’d like to say a few words. I’d like to give Kiryu-dono my most beloved sword. I’d like to thank the turtles who always loved and supported me. I also want to thank Adonis-dono, for blessing me with his presence. But most importantly, I want to thank my best friend: Souma Kanzaki. Lastly,” Souma the fish points at Kaoru, “fuck you, you fucking disgrace. I am SO glad I never have to see your face again. Bye binch,” and with that, he saw the light, and his soul left his body. There was nothing left of Souma The Fish aside from his corpse which was slowly floating to the top of the tank.

the deed was done . souam is fucking dead and it was by kanata's own hands-- well, rock. he felt his animorph form wearing off and the change back into a human, not a fish with huamn arms and hands, but a full bodied human who needed air to breathe.

 _But wait,_ kanata thought, _i cant fucking swim._ He felt his body growing rapidly. He didn’t have much time left before he needed to reach the surface, nor could he Fucking Swim so he didn’t make it to the surface in time before drowning, floating up to the surface next to souma’s fish corpse. he took a look at kaoru and stuck his pointer finger in the air, looking gently offended.

he just drank his final drink of water (tank water) r.i.p in tank fishnata.

kaoru, witnessing the entire thing, was speechless. Just Fucking SPeechless. no words could be said. Just Fish-on-Fish murder.

[simple plan begins playing in the distance] _♪_ _How Could This Happen To Me_ _♪_

kaoru turns to the door and bolts out as fast as his straight boy legs can carry him. only he will live to tell the tale of kanata murdering souma in cold blood as a fish with human arms. of course, nobody will fucking believe him because who ever believes kaoru

 

An epilogue

“Guys holy fuck” kaoru shouted as he approached the rest of undead

“What do you want, kaoru?” rei, adonis, and koga all said together, unamused.

“I just witnessed a murder. a Fish Murder”

“sHut uP kaoru”

-end-

**Author's Note:**

> I just want to reblog this and stress this: Kaoru lost the entire Marine Bio club. He didn’t lose 20% of the club. He didn’t even lose 50%. He lost the whole club. Look at what it’s done to him. You can see the death in his eyes, but he keeps on going. This is why Kaoru is one of my favorite characters.


End file.
